memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Votes for approval of supplemental images
Colorized IKS emblem I'd like opinions on wether we can (or should) use a colorized version of the Imperial Klingon States emblem. For the record: FASA only printed a B&W version (in The Triangle (book), of which the unmodified version shown is a direct scan. The never produced (nor specifically described) a color one. However, since it's a bit stark in a color medium, I made a colorized version based on the color sceme of the TOS Klingon emblem we have up (see, for example, Battle of Donatu V). The lightning/squigggly bolt uses one of the darker reds from our general Klingon Empire emblem. Is this within the bounds of acceptability here?--Emperorkalan 20:56, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :I'm definitely happy with the image and having one with color is definitely preferable. It's not as if you have changed anything about the symbol itself and the colors used have been used for the official Klingon trefoil design. --Dr. John Smith 21:03, 26 June 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm, that's very nice, but I'm not sure about the appropriateness, I could be swayed either way. --8of5 21:46, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :::I think the nearest example would be Image:Al-Rashid.jpg (the Presidential Transport), in that it merely interpolates within a well-established framework. It's not being sprung from whole cloth here -- it's just adding color to an actual FASA design. B&W was an appropriate choice for a printed page, but on a web page, next to all the blues and reds from the hyperlinked text, it seems oddly jarring. (and the whole point of such an illustration is to add "color" to the text, not throw you out of context by thinking "Yikes! That looks AWFUL!".) :::I'd insist on the TOS color scheme even if it weren't my own item because that's what FASA used whenever they printed a Klingon emblem in color. For me, the real question was how to handle the bolt, and lacking any clear markers I made a relatively conservative choice. It's also an item where we can clearly record its pedigree (unlike, say, the Starfleet Intelligence symbol we use), so we don't leave any room for confusion.--Emperorkalan 11:29, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Generally I am opposed to modifying perfectly acceptable images just to make them fit into what we like best, and to that end I will not vote in favour of this image. However, this is a reasonable sort of update so I won't vote against it either.--8of5 09:07, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Kadohata replacement Per request by User:Cicero lets do this formally: I propose the existing supplemental illustration of Miranda Kadohata be replaced with this new one. While I personally oppose having an image based on fantasy casting at all, if we are to have it I feel it should at least be a decent image and feel the original is a very poor, messy and unattractive illustration. --8of5 06:39, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't think there's presently any mechanism in place to vote to remove a previously approved image, except by replacement. Given my track record, of course, I could be wrong.--Cicero 07:00, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not aware of one either (suppose you could nominate for deletion, but that would seem to ignore the fact it's already been voted in), otherwise I'd have nominated the removal of several supplemental images :P --8of5 07:04, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I've noticed that images can fairly consistently count on your "no" vote. :p--Cicero 07:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) When viewed at its full resolution, several problems are apparent in the image rendered for replacement. The new image is very highly saturated, particularly at the uniform collar and in the background, but also on the actor's face. The male shoulder structure of the base uniform images is apparent, and contributes (with the aforementioned saturation difference, and some sharp edges) to a poor match between body and head in the image. Oddly, she also looks considerably younger in the latter image for some reason. Perhaps because of the more youthful vibrant colors? Given that Kadohata has been described as at least a decade older in appearance than Ms. Chaves-Jacobsen, and additionally youthful-looking image is somewhat inappropriate. Further, the collar and neck angles don't match in the suggested new image, nor does the lighting between them match. (This problem notably marred the cover to Titan: The Red King.)--Cicero 07:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't agree the image is over saturated, or that the colour is in any way detrimental. Now you mention the shoulders though they did seem a little too slumped so I've adjusted those. --8of5 07:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :It's not so much slumping that's the problem so much as a difference in shape between male and female shoulders. The forward angle of the O'Brien image hides this somewhat, but overall males' shoulders rise differently from females'. If you'd really like a different image (I just now noticed that the other is fairly small), I'd be happy to see if I can find some Chaves-Jacobsen and Dax (there aren't many choices besides those two) pictures in which the positions and lighting generally match. We could see if we could produce something relatively large with consistent resolution and appropriate matching.--Cicero 07:40, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Knock yourself out, if you can deliver a better alternative I welcome it. My issue with the current version is it's a plain messy image, you pick at the details of the new version yet seem blind to the general low quality of the old. --8of5 07:43, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ...anyone gunna swing this vote. The principle of having the image is already approved, we just need to figure out which picture is better. --8of5 07:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :No offense to the creators of either of the images, but they both clearly look like 'shops to me. The newer one has a bit more "fuzz" around the edges where the uniform and background and head pieces all meet up; the original isn't great, but the smaller size seems to hide some of the imperfections. Assuming the yes/no vote is for the replacement, then I vote no; if I've misunderstood the vote, then mine is considered null/void. --Captain Savar 04:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well I only created my version because the original is so irritatingly bad to me; the background and that weird black blob at the bottom annoy the hell out of me. If you're looking at them up close, sure the neck/uniform line on the new one is slightly fuzzy, but it's sort of bumpy on old version, very rough! Also keep in mind these are primarily used in the sidebar, so will both be displayed at the same smaller width. Also I'd note the new version has the correct department colour! And visible rank. --8of5 21:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :In fact, I'd say the old one is a candidate for deletion or nominable for disapproval because of the incorrect information used in its creation -- Captain MKB 21:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::I agree that the current image should be replaced. It's so dark that it's hard to make out. Since Cicero hasn't offered an alternative, what about one of the two images to the right? One is the original image brightened (the blob in the picture appears to be a chair), the other is a new photoshop from Razor. --Columbia clipper 02:32, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Just for clarification, who photoshopped the newest image here? -- Captain MKB 04:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::I did. Should I have marked that somewhere?--Columbia clipper 14:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::In the image itself preferably -- i just wanted to make sure we knew where it was coming from. ::I just noticed the amorphous dark shapes and smears along the left side, making me question the effectiveness of the image -- they are distracting. Would Columbia Clipper be averse to providing the source images so this defect could be corrected, or be willing to do this him/herself? -- Captain MKB 22:30, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::The splotches aren't visible on my computer, even on maximum brightness; I had to check my phone to see what you were talking about. I think I've cleared them, but, as I said, I can't really see them on my computer. How does the image look now? --Columbia clipper 07:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Looks OK to me, but then I'm looking at the newest version. I'll have to leave it to Mike to comment on the improvement vis the splotches. I do think this shot has much better lighting than the version currently used, and makes her look more like a mature officer, less like a kid in front of a campfire.--Emperorkalan 08:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ;VOTES *'Yes - to replace'; No - to having either image at all --8of5 06:39, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *'No'--Cicero 07:00, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *'No' for replacing, keep old --Captain Savar 04:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *'Yes - to replacement with either ''brightened image or new photoshop' --Columbia clipper 02:32, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *'Yes - to replace''' -- preferring the new photoshop -- Captain MKB 04:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *'Yea' for new photoshop. -- Sci 04:04 18 NOV 2009 UTC *'Yes' on New Photoshop. --Emperorkalan 08:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Scene from }} thumb|Riker preparing to leave the USS Gandhi. Photoshop I had done with TNG screencaps showing Tom Riker preparing to leave the for the last time. In the book he had stepped into a role as a medical courier to avoid the wrath of an angry senior officer and went on a mission that would lead him to meet with, and join, the Maquis. -- Captain MKB 13:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Where would this be used? And more out of curiosity: What's been edited? --8of5 23:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::In the summary of Quarantine. It's been edited to have a larger background, and to show Riker in a blue uniform. Also, the shuttle registry. -- 00:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. --8of5 20:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ;VOTES *'YES' --8of5 20:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *'YES' --The Doctor 21:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *'YES' --Columbia clipper 02:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *'YES' --Emperorkalan 15:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) File:Artist's rendition of Captain Afsarah Eden.jpeg Photoshop uploaded by a new user, based on (?) a description of Afsarah Eden? I'm not sure about this one, but I'm leaning towards No. -- Captain MKB 17:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Nay. Captain Eden is specifically described as having brown skin in Unworthy. -- Sci 04:04 18 NOV 2009 UTC :No - I haven't read any of the material, but on Sci's assertion above, as well as the low quality of the image, i'm confirming my negative vote. -- Captain MKB 09:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :No - for the reasons given above. --The Doctor 12:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :No - Doesn't fit description, and the photo-editing/masking edges are far too obvious. --Emperorkalan 21:50, November 18, 2009 (UTC)